


I'd never say no to you

by sezzame



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Bill Denbrough & Eddie Kaspbrak Are Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gay Eddie Kaspbrak, Gay Richie Tozier, Insecure Richie Tozier, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Minor Connor Bowers/Richie Tozier, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Minor Hurt, POV Alternating, Past Relationship(s), Rated for Trashmouth, Rating May Change, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Mess, and they were ROOMMATES, but everything will be fine, will hurt at some point
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23729983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sezzame/pseuds/sezzame
Summary: Era para ser um dinheiro fácil, era para ser uma resposta sarcástica para os exes, era para ser uma brincadeira entre melhores amigos que se lembrariam anos depois em meio de risadas. Eles não sabem quando as coisas começaram a dar errado.Quando um estudo social de relacionamentos aparece com uma proposta de pagar uma quantia significativa aos voluntários, Richie Tozier se convence que seria muito engraçado - e muito vantajoso - fingir estar em um relacionamento com o colega de quarto por seis semanas. O problema? Eddie aceita.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 2





	I'd never say no to you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I know the pieces fit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021872) by [MsPeppernose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPeppernose/pseuds/MsPeppernose). 



Para Richie, começou da melhor forma que todas as coisas deveriam terminar: Em pizza.

Na verdade, começou minutos antes, trancado para fora do seu dormitório.

Tinha sido sua ideia, para começo de conversa, que Stanley desse uma chance para o cara bonito que flertou com ele no Campus oito semanas atrás, uma vez que seu colega de quarto havia se tornado cinquenta vezes mais ranzinza antes das provas.

E por mais que Stanley tivesse resmungando e reclamando vinte horas por dia - nas quais ele só dormia por quatro -, ele ainda era o melhor colega de quarto que Richie podia ter pedido.

Se Tozier começasse a numerar seus motivos, sua lista seguiria a ordem:

1) Ele era judeu - O que significava sua mãe soltar um suspiro de alívio quando citou, uma vez que o maior medo de Maggie Tozier foi as más companhias que seu garotinho teria para influenciar o comportamento na Califórnia. (se ela soubesse que a má companhia era exatamente o seu garotinho…)

2) Ele era extremamente organizado - o que significava o dormitório estava limpo semanalmente, mesmo que Stanley atirasse as meias de Richie em sua cara quando estivessem jogadas no chão ou na mesa do computador. Oras, Stan tinha seus métodos questionáveis, mas ainda tornava Richie um adulto mais responsável.

3) Stanley era, de fato, seu melhor amigo desde que havia colocado os pés na universidade - O que significava que ele sempre ajudaria Richie a se safar dos péssimos encontros nos métodos mais criativos das engrenagens da cabeça de Uris.

Então, Richie estava mais do que disposto a retribuir o garoto tramando um encontro com o garoto Denbrough de Literatura inglesa.

Dias depois, quando Beverly acenou sutilmente com sua cerveja, Stan estava sorrindo, corando e encolhendo os ombros quando o Denbrough sussurrou alguma coisa no seu ouvido. "E então, o coração de Grinch cresceu três vezes seu tamanho." Comentou, levantando um brinde para a amiga. "E seu pau uns dois centímetros."

"Nojento." Beverly franziu o nariz, mas soltou um risinho antes de bater o vidro da sua garrafa na dele.

Desde aquela noite, em dois ou três dias da semana, Richie precisava circular entre o bar com uma porção de batatas fritas e talvez flertar com algum cara para que na sorte, também não precisasse voltar para seu próprio quarto. Caso contrário, buscava comida chinesa e se enfiava no dormitório de Bev, que acabaria com os dois dormindo sentados depois do segundo filme da suposta maratona.

Mas esse não era um destes dias.

Para começar, estava exausto da apresentação do seu seminário mais cedo, tudo que tinha almoçado era meio bagel - antes de derrubar quando foi surpreendido por um carro buzinando e freando à centímetros da sua cintura e descobrir que caminhava no sinal aberto -, havia levado um banho de chuva pelos últimos vinte minutos antes de chegar e, para aumentar o seu pináculo de azar, Beverly tinha um encontro, então sem companhia até que Stan mandasse um texto avisando que podia voltar para seu quarto.

Agora seu estômago roncava, jogado contra a parede no chão do corredor, com uma poça de água ao seu redor, fechando os olhos em sua própria derrota.

Até que algo caiu em sua cabeça.

Richie queria ter pensado em alguma analogia à Isaac Newton nos três segundos que teve para raciocinar, mas em vez da maçã, a concussão foi criada por uma apostila de gestão de riscos, e a gravidade era uma vadia.

Os óculos haviam escorregado do rosto, o que impossibilitou de reconhecer qualquer que fosse a árvore que agora derrubava apostilas, mas, surpreendente, a árvore falou.

“Merda, merda! _merdinha_!”

_Era uma árvore resmungona._

“Ei!” Richie reclamou de olhos apertados, tateando o chão até encontrar o borrão quadrado das suas lentes. “Cuidado.”

“Não me diz o que fazer.” A voz no alto murmurou, como se tivesse a razão de retrucar com tanta audácia. Isso fez com que Richie levantasse a cabeça e colocasse os óculos na ponte do nariz com curiosidade para encarar o responsável. Por mais que esperasse qualquer um encrenqueiro de dois metros disposto a socar a sua cara para que lembrasse do Ensino Médio, foi exatamente o oposto: O garoto na sua frente era baixinho, vestia um suéter maior do que seu tamanho e xingava como um veterano de guerra enquanto tentava equilibrar dois livros sobre uma caixa de pizza e lutar com o zíper da mochila.

Uh… E ele era fofo.

“Merda. Desculpe. Merda.”

“Wow, você beija a sua mãe com essa boca?”

“Não, idiota. Só a sua.” Foi a primeira vez que o garoto fofo olhou para Richie, com as sobrancelhas unidas, mas então as levantou abruptamente, como se finalmente tivesse ouvido o que disse. “ _A sua mãe_ , eu quis dizer! Você entendeu! Cala a boca!”

Outro livro caiu. Desta vez, Richie conseguiu desviar. Ele soltou o ar em uma risada pela forma que o garoto corou e atrapalhou com a sua tentativa de insulto.

Foi quase gratificante ter encontrado alguém que tivesse tendo um dia tão ruim quanto o seu quando tinha uma pontinha de ciúmes quando todos os seus amigos tinham dias tão melhores. _Quase_. Mas Richie Tozier ainda era bom. Bom o bastante para se compadecer com o estranho que tinha derrubado uma apostila na sua cabeça que ainda estava tentando alcançar o zíper com uma única mão livre. E só uma parte era porque o garoto era o seu tipo. Richie suspirou, agrupou as duas apostilas do chão antes de ficar de pé. Ele podia jurar que o garoto engoliu em seco quando olhou pra cima.

“Precisa de ajuda?”

“Não.” Foi outro resmungo, e ele precisou imaginar como seria um diálogo entre o garoto fofo e Stanley “Sim.”

Richie deu meia volta para enfiar as apostilas na mochila entreaberta e consertar o zíper, depois voltou para estender os braços como um herói, resolvendo o impossível caso da mochila teimosa.

“Valeu.” O garoto fofo sorriu, os olhos apertaram e as covinhas apareceram no seu rosto “E desculpa pela concussão.”

O pedido suave e envergonhado, quebrando todas as respostas que estavam na ponta da língua de Richie. Ao invés, deu de ombros e enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta, apenas para lembrar que ainda estava encharcado. “Eh. Já recebi coisas piores.”

O garoto sorriu incerto, porque soou casual demais para ser uma piada.

“Então você fica por aí esperando as coisas caírem na sua cabeça?”

“Isso ou esperando alguém fazer algum insulto com a minha mãe.” E Richie quase pareceu ofendido, apenas porque piadas de mãe era uma coisa _dele_ , até aparecer esse cara de pernas curtas roubar a sua marca e achar que o seu sorriso ia compensar as coisas.

E compensou. Porque ele sorriu de novo e Richie sentiu o corpo derreter.

“Tsc. E eu pensando que tivemos algo especial.”

“Me dê dois minutos para tirar Stanley do quarto e podemos ter algo especial.”

E ali estava. A boca de lixo. Na sua cabeça, em três minutos de interação tinha parecido um recorde antes de começar a esquecer de pensar antes de falar, como Stan já havia chamado, _é praticamente diarréia verbal._

Saiu tão involuntário que Richie estalou a língua em uma maldição silenciosa, mas o garoto fofo não recuou. Se alguma coisa, desviou o olhar para a porta que ele havia acenado e franziu o cenho.

"Stanley? Stanley Uris?"

"É o nome dele." Richie assentiu “Mas ele também atende se você jogar meias suadas no rosto dele quando ele está estudando.”

Ele concordou com a cabeça, como se tudo tivesse sido esclarecido. "Bill é meu colega de quarto." Afirmou, fitando a porta fechada com pesar antes de voltar a olhar para cima. “Nós temos uma regra de não levar encontros para o nosso dormitório.”

“Então _você_ é a razão para eu não estar enrolado no meu cobertor agora.” Havia um tom acusatório que Richie quase se sentiu culpado.

“Como eu disse, nós tivemos algo especial.” E ele deu um sorriso pretensioso. De repente, Richie não sabia se ele estava brincando. “Eu sou Eddie.”

“Riche.” Ele se apresentou, estendendo uma das mãos, e então percebeu que foi em vão, já que a) Sua mão estava ensopada e b) o garoto segurava uma caixa de papelão em uma das mãos e a alça da mochila em outra. Richie devolveu a mão no bolso. “Prometo que sou mais apresentável quando não pareço um mendigo faminto e descabelado.”

“Prazer em conhecê-lo, Richie." O garoto fofo - Eddie - crispou os lábios e deslizou o seu olhar para a caixa na mão, pouco hesitante "Eu tenho pizza."

"Estou vendo" Richie arqueou uma sobrancelha, em confusão. "Bom pra você."

"Não, eu quero dizer…" Ele abaixou os olhos, quase tímido, e soltou uma risada baixa. Richie não identificou se estava rindo dele ou para ele, e depois pigarreou. " Eu quero dizer, se você gosta de Pepperoni, você pode me fazer companhia. Você sabe, para compensar."

Os olhos de Richie brilharam. Talvez por ter um garoto fofo o convidar para sair daquele cenário deprimente de gato molhado ou por compartilhar uma pizza de Pepperoni quando seu corpo parecia engolir o próprio estômago. _Ele devia agradecer. Ele devia aceitar. Ele devia ser educado como sua mãe o ensinou, ele dev_ ia -

“Oh, Eddie, eu nem posso pagar por isso. Será que você aceitaria-”

“Se você está imitando um filme pornô, por favor, cale a boca antes que me arrependa.”

“Justo.” Os olhos de Eddie pareciam condená-lo, mas havia uma pontinha de vitória porque o garoto mordeu o interior da bochecha para segurar o riso. “Mostre o caminho, Eds, meu amor.”

“Ew. Não me chame assim.” O mais baixo reclamou, mas acenou com a cabeça em menção para Richie segui-lo. Foram dois lances de escada e o fundo da mente de Richie o questionou como nunca havia visto aquele garoto antes “Ei, você acha-” Eddie parou a frase por um instante. “Você acha que aqueles dois vão continuar com aquilo?”

“Com _aquilo_ você quer dizer _sexo_? Provavelmente, Stan estava em um celibato tão intenso que tenho certeza que dá pra fazer manteiga com-”

“Não. Não. Cala a boca! Eu quis dizer- Você acha que eles vão, sei lá, continuar saindo?”

“Bem...” Richie arriscou dizer em voz alta. A verdade é que ele não havia pensado nisso. Ele não havia pensado no que competir a atenção do melhor amigo com o possível relacionamento. Ele não havia pensado que poderia ficar de lado quando seus amigos começassem a sair em encontros duplos enquanto Richie continuaria com seu péssimo histórico de relacionamentos que acabassem da mesma forma. Ele engoliu os pensamentos.

“Acho que sim. Não conte que eu disse, mas acho que Stan gosta do seu amigo. Ele não costuma deixar muitas pessoas entrarem no seu quarto.” Richie fez um gesto para si mesmo, com sua piada implícita. “Parece que vamos ter que se acostumar um com o outro.”

Eddie o encarou por meros segundos, assentindo com o comentário. Se sua mente vagou para algum lugar, Richie não conseguia dizer, mas sentiu o peso deixar os seus ombros quando o ouviu rir, empurrando a porta do seu dormitório.

“É. eu acho que sim.”


End file.
